A major obstacle to research in pancreatic cancer has been lack of access to high-quality annotated[unreadable] specimens of human tissues from all stages of PDAC. This difficulty is due to the relative inaccessibility of[unreadable] the pancreas and its prominent fibrous component, which make it technically difficult to obtain samples of[unreadable] sufficient heoplastic cellularity for many analytic approaches. The overall goal of the BioBank Core will be[unreadable] established to assist PPG member laboratories in the accrual and centralization of biologic resources that[unreadable] are critically required for pancreatic cancer research. Specific aims are directed at: 1) maintaining a[unreadable] centralized, molecularly annotated human-derived murine xenograft core which'can enrich and amplify the[unreadable] neoplastic cell population while maintaining the genotypic and histologic character closest to that of the[unreadable] parent human cancer; 2) providing a molecularly annotated cell-line repository. To accomplish these aims[unreadable] we will take advantage of our immediate access to human surgical specimens and mouse tumors to provide[unreadable] P01 investigators with biological materials that have been subjected to extensive characterization at the[unreadable] histologic and genetic levels (in collaboration with the Experimental Pathology Core). These materials[unreadable] include: serially passaged xenografts created from human pancreatic cancer specimens from primary and[unreadable] metastatic cancers; PDAC cell lines from our mouse models with varying tumor suppressor gene mutations;[unreadable] and primary mouse pancreatic ductal cells with various mutational profiles. Together, these resources should[unreadable] provide standardized cellular systems to facilitate experimental studies. The Core also maintains a[unreadable] repository of nearly all available PDAC cell lines; these have been subjected to high-resolution CGH and[unreadable] expression profiling, enabling investigators to retrieve needed cell lines with an appropriate genomic profile.[unreadable] The Core will interact closely with the Projects of the P01 to provide the biological materials and aid in the[unreadable] design and interpretation of experiments employing the xenografts and primary cells. The Core will seek to[unreadable] ensure a high level of quality control of specimens and standardization of protocols to ensure the effective[unreadable] translation of results between P01 Projects.[unreadable]